Descendant of the Shadow Wolves
by Leafstar15
Summary: Raven Sage Havencraft is an ordinary young woman, at least that's what it looks like. Except she's from a very ancient family blood-line. She's extremely kind, to the point that people steer way clear of her. Dean and Sam Winchester head up to Alaska when they hear of something strange. Eros Levi Rozzi is a demon, but only half-demon. He's in with the Italian Mafia in Italy.


A cold breeze swept past me, making the scent of the forest surround me. As if it hadn't already. The slight noises of creatures settling down for the night, in their warm burrows or dens. My eyes wandered through the dark forest, watching for signs of danger. The feeling of wetness beneath my paws, of the icy snow underneath me. My ears pricked as they moved about of their own free will, my fur shaking as I crept around in the mere shadows of the night. Never worrying about being seen.

It was often that I would spend my nights in the forest, far from civilization. Prowling, keeping in contact with a pack of wolves I called friends. Hunting for food for my wolf body. Things I couldn't do in my town.

People often thought of me as just a human, but I was better than that. I was a shadow wolf, the very last of my kind. The last known heir of my ancient bloodline. Although, I didn't know much about it. I had no family left to tell me things about it, everyone had been killed off. Either from human hunters thinking we were actually wolves, even though we are not. Or from other things, like a sickness. But, real wolves didn't mind me. I wasn't a threat to most. I did whatever I felt like doing, which was mostly just walking around. Or shifting, and feeling the wind as it ran through my fur. Feeling great on a fall's eve, during the summer.

I hardly ever do that now. Since most humans are trying to kill off the wolves now, even though we were here long before them. Before humankind was born, we were here to guide them throughout history. Wolves that are alive today, are our descendants from us. Except they don't have the powers that we have, back in the past, my people thought it would be wise if they didn't. Even the common house dog was as well, except mostly from those current wolves.

I think that's why I'm most comforted by the canine family, is because they're my family in a sort of way. And they perhaps feel that as well somehow. Another reason why I train dogs, they respond well to my touch.

But no one knows my secret, and I prefer that. Because I'm not sure who would come after me, if anyone knew. Although, I do have people after me. But, they don't know what I look like. So I'm good currently.

The people who are after me, are demons. Demons and shadow wolves, let's just say we're cousin species. That don't get along well, since we're stronger than them. They absolutely despise that fact and want to kill off the last heir of the family, before I find a mate to do the bonding mark with them. Then more shadow wolves will come into existence.

That's why I tend to close myself off towards relationships with other humans, I couldn't let someone get killed for my family problems. Yes, I help humans at times of needs. But that didn't mean I'd stay in a friendly relationship with them though. I only have two friends, except they are mostly just my guardians though.

The first one is Amaranthinos, she's a red fruit bat most of the time. She is named after time, which is cool. There are times when she shifts into her human form, which is a little kid. She is absolutely adorable all the time in that form.

Then there's Talis, he's a Japanese Mononoke. Or better known as yokai. Well, he's much more known as a Nue, that's a dog spirit. He's usually in the form of a Jack Russell Terrier. He doesn't like Mara (short for Amaranthinos), because he's magic and she's time. I'll explain later. Anyway, he's also adorable in his human form as well, cause he's also a little kid too.

Why did I say they hate each other? Well, it's because of elements. Certain elements just hate each other, like water and fire, or wind and earth. It's the same here.

Talis is from the magic family bloodline, which is a magic family does anything that revolves around magic, even magicians. But, Mara is extremely rare to find. She's from the time family, an ancient family that protects time and the one person they must protect. She doesn't know how to protect time, her ancestors didn't give her that power. They are both my guardians, although I mostly protect them. Since you can't really find them anywhere anymore, their families are almost extinct on both sides.

People nowadays just want to find them and kill them, so I protect them while they protect me. Right now though, they're back home. In Fairbanks, Alaska. I'm not far from them, just about fifty miles away. Almost the average miles I usually go to do my thing.

I do have another somewhat sorta of a friend, and that is Eren. She's a vampire, but not a whole vampire though. She's only half, the other half is human. So she doesn't kill humans, except animals. Not wolves though, since she knows they're part of me. She is also half-japanese and half-american, and that's pretty cool. She also has a guardian as well, except mine and her's don't like each other at all.

See, Eren's guardian is of the blood element family. And magic and time, hate the element blood. For whatever reason they just don't, I have no clue why though. I don't dare ask of their past.

Her guardian's name is Sanguinus, she calls him San for short. He's named after the blood element. Most creatures of a certain family are named after that family, like Talis. His name literally means magic, and so does Mara. Her name means time, and it goes with San as well. Apparently, San has a couple of siblings that are almost named just like him. Anyway, this isn't about him at all.

I was standing quite some miles away from home, in the wilderness with a pack of wolves. It was a pack that I had met before, and I instantly fell in love with them. They were also my family, even though we weren't by blood. Blood has been spilled too often, we need to make sure no more is.

So I keep an eye on them sometimes, which they don't mind. In fact, I think they have made me their alpha. But I'm not sure. I don't think I'd want to be their's anyway, I'm all wolves alpha. That's all.

A noise pulled me from my thoughts, as the scent of a hunter coming nearer to us entered my nose.

A growl emitted from my throat as I stood in a defensive stance. My fangs showing as I stood in front of my pack, I would not let them get hurt. Even if it was the last thing I'd do as the heir of the shadow wolves.

Suddenly I heard tiny wings flap next to me on my right, and I glanced up to see Mara flapping her wings gently. The sound of a whine on my left made me look down to see Tal standing next to me in his dog form.

"Tal, Mara. What are you both doing here?" I said quietly.

"To help you." they both replied gently.

"Tal, can you hide us from that hunter?" I growled lightly from my clenched fangs.

"I'll try. I've never done it with a whole pack of wolves before Raven." he said, changing into his human form.

Yeah, Talis could only do magic in his human form. Never in dog form, apparently his ancestors couldn't do that either.

Talis stepped in front of all of us, and held his arms out in front of him. I could tell that he had closed his eyes to focus on trying to hide us.

He slowly dribbled out words from his mouth, from an ancient language.

"Ipsius linguae, ego autem dico in verbis celare ones habeo carus. Et non erit qui accesserit periculum umbra celare nobis de nobis."

Suddenly there was darkness surrounding us, and I could tell that whatever he had said had worked for us. Although, it would also take a lot out of him to keep this shield up for us.

Walking up to him, I watched as two hunters entered the field where my pack was. Luckily they trusted me so much, that most of the wolves were asleep. There were two who were watching us though. I figured that those two were the real alpha's while I was away. Their names were Loki and Codex, Loki was the male alpha while Codex was the female alpha. Granted, I wasn't sure if that was their real names. Considering they were wild wolves and not werewolves, so I named them myself. They had about ten pups in the entire pack. Other than that, they were kind of like real werewolves where they'd have betas. This wild pack had those too, their names were Alistair and Dakota. I'm sure you'd figure out which one was male and which one was female as well. Then there were some hunters and fighters. Hunters, well, they hunt obviously. Then with the fighters, they'd just fight off rival packs and rogues.

Anyway, back to the present.

I watched as the hunters walked right up to the dark spot that covered us, they stopped and crouched down to look at some pawprints. I mentally cursed. How could I forget to cover the pack's pawprints? The hunters would figure out that the wolves would be here somewhere, which put them in danger and I couldn't let that happen. Not to my family. Plus, once I left them, they'd be on their own. I couldn't, no wouldn't let that happen.

Growling lowly in the back of my throat, I watched as one of the hunters looked up toward where I was currently standing. He knew that I was there, he just couldn't see me is all I deducted.

That's when they both stood up and walked back in the direction that they had come from. I knew that they'd be back.

"Tal, think you can walk while keeping the field around us. I want to move the pack to a more safe location within their territory."

"I...can try." he muttered softly, his breath already haggard.

"Want to get on my back so it's easier?" I suggested quietly.

He nodded quickly, keeping his focus on the field.

I lowered myself to his level, so he could climb on top of me. I made sure to be extra close to him so that he could feel me close, and so his concentrating wouldn't be interrupted. I could hear as he took two tiny steps next to me, and that's when I felt the weight upon my back. I wasn't sure if he was fully onto my back or not, so I waited a couple more minutes until I felt him give me the signal that he was ready.

Standing up slowly, I turned my muzzle towards him to see that he was situated perfectly on my back with his eyes still closed. I didn't know how he did it, he just did. He always did.

I felt Mara land on top of my head, feeling her dig her small claws into my fur to hold on.

Turning around swiftly, I stared at my pack of wolves. I let out a small yap, and instantly all the wolves woke up and started grabbing wolf pups to hold. Loki and Codex were standing beside me, waiting as all the wolves grabbed their pups. Alistar and Dakota were holding Lotus and Twilight, Blitz and Ace were holding Nero and Dane.

Suddenly Codex went over and picked up Delta, and came back over to where I had been standing. Loki went over and grabbed Nova by the scruff, and came back over to me. I watched as Kane grabbed Bane by the scruff, with Sable carrying Nyx behind him. Hawke had Akira in his jaws, while Levi had Onyx in her jaws. Everyone was ready. I noticed that Diablo and Banshee standing near the back, and it was suspicious to me.

Letting the wolves gather behind me, I took off at a steady trot. Having Tal make sure the paw steps of the wolves not getting noticed as we left the area.

Traveling for some ten or twenty miles we stopped, for I knew the wolves had grown tired. Plus, Tal was getting exhausted. I could tell, from his heavy breathing and how he almost kept slipping off of my back. I was worried and concerned for his health, he never had to keep a barrier like this up for this long. I hoped he wouldn't die from using too much power for this field.

Traveling a few more miles, I figured this would be a good spot for the wolves to lay low. In human speak.

"You can let down the field Tal. We're good here." I murmured softly.

"Scutum et abierunt."

That's when he slowly slid off my back, and I shifted quickly and caught him in my arms. Placing my hand against his forehead, it was hot. Dangerously hot for him. Damn, he wasted too much energy. He can't shift to his dog form. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Mara, think you can use some of your magic to make him shift?" I wondered, placing him onto the ground gently.

I heard the flaps of wings as she neared, and shifted next to me. Placing her hand against his forehead as well.

"I don't know Raven. It might be dangerous to that to him in this kind of state. Do you want to risk that?"

"I do. I can't carry him like this in my wolf form. It'd be too dangerous for me." I said.

Turning towards the wolves still standing beside me and nearby, I spoke in a language not my own.

"Caithfidh mé dul, is féidir leat fanacht anseo i gcás ina bhfuil sé sábháilte duit."

Loki turned to me, and so did Codex. They looked at me with such a force, that I knew they understood what I had said. They knew I had to go, and take care of someone that I loved. They both inclined their heads to me, letting me know that I could leave.

Turning back to Mara and Tal, I watched as Mara silently said a spell and saw Tal slowly shift into a small dog in front of me. Then I shifted into my wolf form, and gently took Tal into my mouth and ran. We were further out than I originally thought, because some of this forest looked different to me. But I didn't let the thought get to me though. I had more worries to deal with first, and that was Tal.

I wasn't worried about some human seeing me. They'd probably thought that I was a mother wolf with her pup, if they were far away that is. If not, they'd wonder how I'd be carrying an ordinary house pet in my mouth. Or why there was a bat flying next to me. But I didn't care. Not even if those demons found me today.

I was only worried about getting home and seeing to Tal, and then possibly Mara to boot.


End file.
